Tukang Kayu Misterius
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Disaat mimpi yang aneh menggemparkan Abel Village terjadi. Lumine mencurigai gerak-gerik Carpent. disaat itu juga sebuah arsip penting dicuri orang misterius dari Abel Village Library. apa maksud dari semua kejadian itu?


Story From Abel Village : A Mysterious Carpenter

Suatu hari yang sangat dingin karena diguyur hujan…

Rock : Dr. Light, kak X kemana? Aku dengar tadi ada suaranya.

Dr. Light : dia mau mencari ikan salmon untuk makan malam kita Rock.

Rock : oh, Dr. Light, aku mau tanya. Apa keluarga ini dan keluarga Caskett bersaudara?

Dr. Light : iya, nenekmu adalah saudaranya kakek Barrell. Makanya, X sering memanggil beliau paman.

Rock : begitu…pantas saja tadi kak X memanggil kakek Barrel paman.

Dr. Light : di silsilah keluarga kita, keluarga Caskett memang ada.

Rock : …..(melihat langit yang masih mengeluarkan air hujan yang begitu melimpah)

Dr. Light : (melihat jemuran Dr. Wily yang belum diangkat) pasti Dr. Wily lupa dengan cuciannya.

Di rumah Dr. Wily…

Dr. Wily : (terbaring sakit) HUACHIIIIHH! Aduh… aku lupa cucianku lagi…

Sementara itu di Headquarters…

Alia : Iris, X kemana?

Iris : dia ke danau mau mencari ikan…

Alia : hah? Hujan begini masih sempat berburu?

Iris : Dr. Light meminta dia mencarinya.

Alia : selalu saja dia…. Terima kasih ya, kalau kau menemui X, temui aku di perpustakaan.

Iris : baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya…

Di sudut lain….

Signas : jadi begitu ya?

Colonel : mungkin karena waktu itu….

_Lalu tubuh Copy X hancur bersama virus Copy X yang ia ciptakan. Lalu disaat itu juga, kristal di kepala X mati dan armor X yang kembali ke wujud Command Mission Armor akan terjatuh kedalam laut. Dengan cepat, Zero** dengan Absolute Zero armor menangkap tubuhnya yang lemah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan. Disaat itu juga sakit kepala yang dialami Rock, Volnutt, Blues, Cyberelf X, Roll, Auto, Rush, dan para Four Guardians hilang._

_Signas :…X, dia mengingatkan aku pada Trigger._

_Volnutt :…_

_Zero** : X, ternyata kau sangat kuat dari apa yang kami pikirkan. Dan kau tahu, kau membuat kami khawatir._

Colonel : mungkin karena kristal itu kekuatan X meningkat tajam.

Signas : terutama saat ia berada didalam air.

Colonel : tapi kita harus tetap waspada terhadap kekuatannya. Aku takut dia menjadi Maverick.

Kembali ke rumah Dr. Light…

Rock : pasti kak X sangat lelah berenang. Yuk mandi…

X : terima kasih, Rock.

Dr. Light : hati-hati lantainya licin!

Belum berapa lama…

SFX : GUBRAKKKK! BYURRRR!

Dr. Light : (ke kamar mandi dan melihat Rock dan X sudah dalam keadaan jungkir balik kedalam bak mandi) sudah kubilang, pelan-pelan!

Saat sedang makan malam.

Roll : Dr. Light, kok ada bau hangus?

Dr. Light : aku tadi sudah mematikan kompor.

Semua terdiam lalu….

Blues : (melihat asap yang mengepul di rumah Dr. Wily) Rumah Dr. Wily kebakaran!

Forte : (dari dalam rumah Dr. Wily)TOLOOOOONG!

Vent dan Aile : KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAAAAAN! (memukul kentongan pertanda ada kebakaran)

Tetangga lainnya : (membawa ember berisi air)

Volnutt : (menembakkan water Extinguisher dari luar rumah Dr. Wily)

Zero** dan Axl : (memegang tubuh X dan menjebol tembok rumah Dr. Wily dengan kepala X) 1…2…3….ANCURIIIIN!

SFX : DUAKKKK! KRAKKKK!

X : (dengan benjol besar di kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan) kalo menjebol tembok, jangan pake kepalaku dong!

Axl : X, justru kamu bersyukur dong! Semua keluargamu punya kepala yang kuat untuk ngancurin tembok!

Zero** : ini bukan saatnya untuk memberi nasihat! Cepat cari Forte dan Dr. Wily!

X : (berubah menjadi Oceanic Armor) Water Charged Shot!

Axl : (berubah menjadi Blue Axl) Bullet Extinguishers!

Zero** : (berubah menjadi Shark Zero menggunakan Z - Buster) Tidal Extinguiser!

Mereka bertiga tidak mengetahui kalau keluarga Bonnes mengeluarkan mesin Extinguisher yang lebih besar dari pemadam kebakaran. Saking kuatnya mesin tersebut, sampai-sampai Team X ikut tersiram air dari dalam mesin tersebut. Dan menemukan Forte dan Dr. Wily yang tertimpa mereka bertiga. Api di sekitarnya padam dan mereka berdua selamat dari kebakaran. Keesokan harinya, Team Dynamo dan Team Alia menyelidiki tempat kejadian.

Alia : separah inikah kerusakan yang terjadi?

Pallete : Alia, itu bukan karena kebakaran. Itu hancur karena Zero** dan Axl menggunakan kepala X untuk menghancurkannya.

Dynamo : sekuat itukah X?

X : (dengan plester besar di kepalanya) iya! Separah ini!

Pallete : X, helm kamu kemana?

X : Dr. Light memintaku untuk tidak memakai helmku selama ada luka ini. gara-gara Zero** dan Axl….

Gate : ya ampun…

Vile : (menemukan barang bukti kebakaran lalu menunjukkannya pada Forte dan Dr. Wily.) pasti diantara kalian ada yang lupa mengeluarkan ini dari microwave…. (menyodorkan ramen instan yang sudah hangus)

Forte : aku kemarin makan mi ramen yang aku pesan dari Rumiramen.

Dr. Wily : i..iya…Vile, itu ramen instanku. Aku sebenarnya mau makan, karena aku tertidur. Jadinya malah begini…

Semua yang disekitar Dr. Wily : Dr. Wily….

Dr. Wily : terus aku mau tinggal dimana?

Tukang kayu : Pak, biar saya yang memperbaiki rumah anda.

Dynamo : bapak? Rasanya aku kenal anda sebelumnya.

Carpent : oh, Dynamo. (pada semuanya) perkenalkan, nama saya Carpent. Saya mengenal Dynamo di Rumiramen. Saya sudah menjadi tukang kayu di Abel Village selama 40 tahun.

X : senang berkenalan dengan anda juga. Pak.

Carpent : oh, kau yang bernama X? yang katanya adalah Maverick Hunter yang terkenal itu?

X : iya, yang memakai helm berkristal merah itu. Tetapi untuk kali ini aku sedang mengalami cedera di kepalaku. Jadi aku tak memakai helm.

Carpent : oh begitu.

Volnutt : X!

X : Volnutt!

Volnutt : X, siapa lelaki setengah baya ini?

X : dia tukang kayu disini. Namanya Carpent.

Carpent : senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Aku mau pergi dulu untuk urusan perkayuan. Sampai nanti…(lalu pergi)

Dynamo : selain sebagai mandor tukang kayu. Beliau juga mengurusi sebuah toko bangunan di Fighter City.

Zero** : lalu kenapa beliau bisa bertemu di Rumiramen denganmu?

Dynamo : mungkin beliau ingat anaknya yang mungkin hilang entah kemana.

X :….

Lalu di Rumiramen…

Carpent : aku pesan ramennya, ya.

Lumine : oh, yang kemarin itu… iya, Pak tua. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu…

X : (menyantap ramen) ternyata beliau mengenal Lumine.

Zero** : mungkin dia adalah pelanggan tetap disini sejak Rumiramen berdiri…

Cerveau : tidak Zero**, beliau pelanggan baru di Rumiramen melalui cabang di Dojo Fighter. Beliau mengenal Lumine dari pelanggan lain disana.

X dan Zero** : …

Dimalam hari saat X sedang tertidur lelap…

Di alam mimpi, Team X sedang berjalan di pantai. Lalu mereka melihat kekacauan ada dimana-mana. Mereka berusaha untuk melihatnya namun seseorang tiba-tiba menarik mereka dari belakang dan menenggelamkan mereka dalam keadaan terikat kuat dan mulut mereka dilakban.

X terbangun karena mimpi itu. Iapun segera ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti mengusap mukanya saat lumuran darah membasahi tangan dan wajahnya. Iapun panik dan berteriak-teriak hingga…

Axl : X…! X…! Bangun!

X : (terbangun) HAAAAAHH! (terengah dengan wajah pucat pasi)…

Zero** : (menyodorkan segelas air) minum dulu X. baru jelaskan apa yang kau alami…

Lalu X meminum air putih yang disodorkan Zero** hingga habis. Dan iapun berbicara tentang mimpinya.

X : aku mengalami kejadian aneh, Abel Village terjadi kekacauan, tapi kita malah terikat dan ditenggelamkan kedalam laut. Selanjutnya, aku bermandikan darah.

Axl : eh, mimpiku sama.

Zero** : mimpiku juga. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi…

Zero** : halo, Zero*? Ada apa? Hah? Mimpimu juga sama dengan Ciel? Oh, aku juga dengan X dan Axl….baiklah nanti kutelpon lagi. (menutup teleponnya)

Baru beberapa langkah Zero** meninggalkan telepon, tiba-tiba telepon berdering lagi.

Axl : biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya…(mengangkat telepon) halo…. Red? Ada apa? HAH? Kau juga?...oh….baiklah… (menutup teleponnya)

Sama seperti Zero**, telepon berdering lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

X : biar aku saja, Axl, Zero** (mengangkat telepon) Halo, Dr. Light?...HAH? Rock dan Roll kenapa? Oh…baiklah Dr. Light. Besok aku akan kesana… (menutup telepon) aneh… ini juga terjadi pada keluarga kita…

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Axl melihat dari jendela, ternyata Team Dynamo yang masih memakai Piyama dengan membawa kasur dan bantal guling. Merekapun membuka pintu.

Axl : ada apa Dynamo?

Dynamo : X, Zero**, Axl, boleh kami tidur disini? Kami mengalami mimpi yang aneh.

Gate : mimpi ini lebih buruk daripada memburu Maverick. Padahal Vile sudah memasang kertas sihir anti mimpi buruk di seluruh sudut rumah.

X : kami juga… bahkan, kami ditelepon keluarga kami yang mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering lagi, namun kali ini Zero** menekan tombol auto answer pada telepon.

Zero** : Halo, Team X disini…

Lumine : ini aku, Lumine. Mimpi yang baru kalian alami juga dialami seluruh orang di desa ini. besok temui aku di Rumiramen. Kita akan jelaskan ini semua.

Team X dan Team Dynamo : Baiklah…!

Keesokan harinya di Rumiramen.

Lumine : kalian akhirnya datang juga.

X : (memakai Normal Armor X8 tanpa helm karena masih mengalami cedera di kepalanya) apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?

Lumine : belum semuanya, nanti Chief R dan Kapten Signas katanya akan kemari.

Axl : (melihat Harpuia tertidur dengan wajah yang pucat) Lumine, ada apa dengan Harpuia?

Lumine : Tuan Muda Sage Harpuia mengalami Shock berat setelah mengalami mimpi tersebut.

X : dia bisa separah itu ternyata….

Lumine : bahkan, Forte harus diisolasi karena mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang hebat.

Zero* : kakak, syukurlah kakak tidak apa-apa.

Zero** : tapi hanya karena mimpi, masalah menjadi besar seperti ini.

Volnutt : bahkan lebih besar daripada Reaverbot yang mengamuk di jalanan.

Matilda : Lumine, apa kau mengalaminya?

Lumine : aku juga, tapi tidak terlalu membuat sistem di tubuhku kacau.

X : disini apa ada yang mengetahui dimana Pak Carpent?

Dynamo : Eh, iya. Pak Carpent. Dimana beliau?

Lumine : Entahlah, aku sudah menghubungi beliau berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku curiga dengan orang itu. Mungkin orang itu…

Signas : (datang) Permisi, apa semua orang sudah berkumpul?

Chief R : kami dengar semua orang di Abel Village mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama.

Pandora : anda benar, Pak. Kami semua mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Apa itu pertanda buruk?

Chief R : sepertinya iya, dulu 30 tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi hal yang seperti ini. bahkan ada yang memakan korban jiwa.

Lumine : akulah salah satu korban mimpi buruk itu yang selamat dari maut. Karena aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah daripada ini. namun penyebabnya hingga kini belum juga terungkap.

X : biasanya pertanda awal kejadian itu apa saja?

Signas : biasanya kebakaran hebat yang melanda beberapa rumah. Tapi aneh, untuk kali ini hanya rumah Dr. Wily saja yang kebakaran. Kemudian…(melihat X)X, luka apa itu?

X : luka ini karena Zero** dan Axl…

Signas : ini….ini…. Ini luka yang bukan hanya sangat serius. Tetapi ini pertanda akan terjadi kekacauan yang serupa dengan yang terjadi 30 tahun yang lalu. Dulu aku pernah mengalaminya di telapak tangan kiriku. (membuka sarung tangan kirinya)

Semuanya : HAH! (kaget)

Lumine : X, boleh kuobati lukamu?

X : silahkan.

Lumine : Sihir Pemulihan!

Dengan cepat sihir itu membuat luka X sembuh, namun bekasnya masih tertinggal.

Chief R : kau benar, jika dilihat lagi. Bentuknya sama persis…

Colonel : (mengangkat telepon) Halo, Repliforce Clan… Apa? arsip arsitektur Abel Village hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah, aku nanti akan periksa dengan Zero** dan kau, Iris. (menutup teleponnya)

Signas : apa yang terjadi dengan arsip arsitektur itu?

Colonel : seseorang mencurinya dari perpustakaan saat kita semua sedang memikirkan mimpi buruk ini.

Sigma : bukannya arsip itu sangat dirahasiakan bagi orang luar Abel Village?

Colonel : sebenarnya iya. Tapi entah kenapa ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya. Mungkin ini perbuatan orang dalam di klanku.

Zero** : belakangan ini, sifat Storm Owl jadi aneh. Kemarin saja, aku dan Iris yang sedang mengemasi buku-buku disana ditimpa buku-buku besar dengan dia.

Leviathan : kau benar Zero**, bahkan hari sebelum kebakaran terjadi. Aku dan Master X terkena siraman air bekas cucian piring dari balkon lantai dua rumahnya.

Colonel : sebaiknya aku interogasi dia. Aku curiga dia menjadi Maverick. Maaf, aku pergi dulu. (lalu meninggalkan Rumiramen)

Semua orang di Rumiramen : …

X : ini mungkin terlihat sepele, tapi sebenarnya masalah ini membuat kita resah.

Chief R : kau benar. Mungkin kita harus mencari penyebabnya….

Sementara itu di Netnavi Base, Girouette sedang berkeliling komplek bersama Model Z dan . Tiba-tiba Model Z merasakan sesuatu dan menyuruh Girouette berhenti berjalan dan menyelidiki keadaan sekitar.

: ada apa?

Model Z : aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di pohon itu. (Pada Girouette) Giro, gunakan sihir anti barang-barang tersembunyi di pohon itu.

Giro : tapi, sihirku masih belum sempurna.

Model Z : lakukan saja!

Giro : Sihir anti barang-barang tersembunyi!

Ternyata dari pohon itu muncul peledak pasif yang sangat berbahaya. Merekapun kaget dan segera menghubungi Kapten Signas mengetahui hal itu.

Signas : apa? ditemukan peledak pasif di tempat tersebut?

: benar, dilihat dari usianya sepertinya itu dipasangkan 2 hari setelah kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu itu usai.

Chief R : kalau memang ada benda yang seperti itu. Aku akan perintahkan semua hunter untuk berkumpul di Headquarters segera.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di Headquarters…

Axl : apa? peledak pasif?

Signas : peledak tersebut sudah ditempelkan sejak kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu. Aku curiga kalau itu juga dipasang di sudut lain di desa ini. tolong untuk semua Hunter dan Digger disini untuk memeriksa sudut lain di Abel Village. Bahkan yang tersembunyi.

Semua Hunter dan Digger : ROGER!

Merekapun terpisah-pisah mencari hal-hal yang mencurigakan di Abel Village.

Zero** : (dengan kristal biru yang menyala)Sihir pendeteksi!

Namun tidak ditemukan apapun di perumahan….

Zero* : (mencoret bagian perumahan di daftar pemeriksaan)

Axl : Sihir pendeteksi!

Tidak juga ditemukan apapun di Apple Market dan di Rumiramen. Bahkan Gospel dan Rush yang diterjunkan ke Museum dan ke Kantor polisi juga nihil. Dan juga di Markas Penyihir Elysium. Yuna dan Sera tidak menemukan benda-benda mencurigakan disana.

The Master : tidak ada? Baiklah, setelah waktu makan siang usai. Tolong periksa lagi.

Di bendungan, Toxic Seahorse dan Maverick berelemen air juga tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di kawasan di sekitar bendungan.

Jet Stingray : disini juga tidak ada….

Hingga di rumah sakit…

X : (memakai helmnya kembali) aneh, tidak ditemukan hal-hal mencurigakan.

Cinnamon : bisa saja itu adalah trik agar perhatian kita teralihkan.

Volnutt : kau benar, bisa saja semua ini dibuat agar perhatian kita teralihkan.

Dynamo : (menemukan sesuatu dibalik lemari) X, Volnutt. Aku menemukan hal yang sama yang dikatakan Kapten! Disitu terpasang tali yang mungkin terhubung di….(kaget) apa!

Volnutt : apa kau menemukan sesuatu?

Dynamo : ujung tali tadi ternyata mengarah ke tempat latihan Robot Masters. Tepatnya di salah satu boneka peraga disana.

Sementara itu di tempat pelatihan…

Needleman : baiklah… (mengeluarkan jurusnya) Needle Shot!

X : (dengan cepat memeluk boneka tetapi pantatnya terkena serangan paku) AAAAWW!

Dynamo : kau benar, X! itu boneka yang aku maksud. (pada Volnutt) Volnutt, tolong panggil yang lainnya!

Volnutt : baiklah!

Needleman : Hei, ada apa ini?

Hornetman : kalian bertiga mengganggu latihan kami!

Dynamo : (balik mengomel) justru kalian yang tidak tahu ada bahaya dibalik boneka latihan itu!

Needleman dan Hornetman : Apa?

X : (meringis karena duri Needleman yang menempel di pantatnya dicabut Volnutt) Aduh…makanya aku tadi memeluk boneka ini.

Zero** dan yang lainnyapun datang…

Zero** : kalian sudah menemukannya?

X : di boneka yang kupegang ini...

Lalu mereka membongkar boneka tersebut. Ternyata benar, peledak pasif lagi. Volnuttpun segera menonaktifkan peledak tersebut dan memutus kabel penghubung agar tidak meledak bersamaan dengan peledak lainnya.

Volnutt : sudah aman sekarang…

Gate : (pada Needleman dan Hornetman) dan untuk kalian, lebih baik kalian pulang kerumah untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Saat ini situasi Abel Village sedang dalam waspada karena kejadian aneh belakangan ini.

Needleman : baiklah, kak Gate. Hornetman…

Hornetman : baiklah (lalu pulang kerumah)

Axl : (merasakan kabel dari aliran lain) tunggu, aku mendeteksi ada peledak lain…eh, lebih banyak.

Zero** : sebaiknya kau dan aku keatas biar jelas dimana letaknya.

Axl : (meloncat keatas atap) aku merasakan kabel-kabel peledak menyebar di satu titik ke titik lain. Dan… ah!

Zero** : peledak itu dimana-mana!

Axl dan Zero** : Abel Village….menjadi…. SARANG PELEDAAAAAKK!

X : Sarang peledak?

Volnutt : lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?

Sementara itu di Apple market. Roll Caskett melihat sobekan kertas yang jatuh dari langit.

Iris : kertas-kertas apa ini?

Alia : entahlah, yang jelas kita harus mengumpulkannya!

Semua Mega-Girls : AYO!

Roll : (mengeluarkan jurusnya) GEMINI CLONE! (lalu berjumlah banyak dan menangkap banyak kertas dimana-mana)

Tron : Para Servbots! Ambil semua kertasnya!

Para Servbots (1-41) : ROGER!

Setelah Alia menjelaskan itu pada Kapten Signas…

Signas : apa? kertas aneh beterbangan di Abel Village?

Alia : kami sudah mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ini. mungkin Layer dan Pallete bisa menganalisa isi kertas ini.

Pallete : Alia, Colonel ada dimana? Dilihat dari semua tulisan yang ditulis semua kertas-kertas itu, aku melihat ada lambang klan Repliforce. Mungkin ini adalah arsip yang hilang itu!

Signas : kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi Colonel untuk menyelidiki hal ini.

Kembali ke Team MegaMan…

Rush : GUK!(menunjuk dibawah pot bunga di rumah Dr. Cossack)

Rock : bagus…(menonaktifkan peledak tersebut)

Di Rumiramen…

Lumine : Sedikit lagi, X….

X : (memakai Shadow Armor sambil bergelantungan di atap)sebentar….dapat!

Lumine : sekarang matikan sistemnya!

Di taman…

Axl : (mendapatkan peledak tersebut di dalam sungai) dapat!

Gate : biar aku yang matikan sistemnya!

Setelah semuanya terkumpul….

Chief R : jadi ini peledak yang kalian dapatkan?

Marino : mungkin akan lebih banyak dari ini. Makanya Team X dan Team Dynamo juga mencarinya di danau kalau sampai akan meledak disana.

Chief R : baiklah, teruskan pencarian!

Hunter lain : ROGER!

Geetz : Chief R, aku ingin bertemu dengan anda.

Chief R : ada apa?

Geetz : aku membawa kabar dari The Master. Pelaku sebenarnya sudah ditemukan.

Chief R : siapa?

Namun di Danau…

Dynamo : (terengah)….kau….

Carpent : bagus, kau menggagalkan rencanaku. Kau membongkar semua peledak itu. Padahal aku sudah mengganggapmu anak sendiri.

Dynamo : (terengah) jadi, kau yang selama ini…kuanggap…pamanku…ternyata...(pingsan dan terjatuh didalam air)

Gate : (mengangkat Dynamo yang pingsan) Dynamo! (pada Carpent) kau… KAU ADALAH MAVERICK!

Carpent : teruslah kau mengumpat. Anak muda. Aku akan menguasai seluruh bagian di Abel Village….Tamatlah riwayat kalian!

X (berwujud Oceanic Armor) : (menahan tangan Carpent untuk melempar senjatanya) Hentikan, Hentikan Pak Tua!

Carpent : Mega Man X Light…. Jangan halangi aku!

X : Pak, kenapa anda menjadi begini? Andalah yang membangun Abel Village dan anda ingin menghancurkan semuanya. Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, jangan bunuh Dynamo. Bunuh aku saja!

Carpent : (membanting X ke bendungan) Diam Kau!

X : GAAAAAH! (lalu Pingsan dan tubuhnya terjatuh kedalam danau)

Gate : X! (pada Zero**) Zero** bawa Dynamo ke Rumah sakit. Sementara aku dan Axl mencari X.

Vile : jadi, kau ingin semua orang di Abel Village mati karenamu?

Carpent : itu karena aku ingin membalas dendam ayahnya Dynamo padaku. Dia membuat aku menjadi dibenci karena omongannya. 30 tahun yang lalu, akulah yang membunuh ayahnya Dynamo dan keluarganya. Namun, Juno menyelamatkan Dynamo hingga tubuhnya dikorbankan.

Vile : jadi…kau….pembunuh….

Carpent : (lari) kejar aku kalau kau bisa!

Vile : HEEEGH! AWAS KAU PAK TUA! CANNON SPIKE!

Carpent : (menghindari serangan Vile)

Vile : BERHENTI!

Didalam danau…

Axl : (menemukan X yang tubuhnya tertimpa batu besar) X, bertahanlah!(lalu berubah menjadi Noble Mandrago) Spinning Drill!

Gate : (mengangkat tubuh X lalu membawanya ke permukaan) X….

Di Headquarters…

Lumine : jadi, Carpent sudah memasang lingkaran sihir yang seluas Abel Village agar ia bisa mengontrol mimpi orang? Sudah kuduga… dia memang pelakunya. Ternyata dia orang yang membuat mimpi semua orang di Abel Village kacau.

Colonel : mungkin dialah yang mengontrol jalan pikiran Storm Owl yang sering melamun. Sehingga dengan mudah, ia mencuri arsip rahasia itu.

Storm Owl : (linglung) aduh… aku kenapa ya?

Dan dari arah danau, Vile dan Carpent saling mengejar dan mengarah ke Abel Village.

Zero* : sekarang!

Leviathan : Ice Blade!

Fefnir : Fire Meteor!

Carpent : Wind Slash!

Leviathan : KYAAAAAAH!

Zero* : sial, dia ternyata sangat kuat dari yang aku duga…

Sigma : TRIPLE SLASH!

Carpent : AAAH!...hebat juga, Komandan Sigma. Tapi kau tak bisa menghentikan aku. SLAPPER WHIP!

Sigma : AAAGH!

Zero* : Pak Komandan!

Sigma : Vile! Yang lainnya dimana?

Vile : maafkan aku, Pak Komandan. X dan Dynamo pingsan karena terkena serangan Pak tua itu.

Sigma : jadi maksudmu, mereka menjalani perawatan?

Vile : benar.

Carpent : (melempar bom asap pada mereka)

Yuna : dapat kau! Sera! Sekarang!

Sera : (mengeluarkan jurusnya) jurus 1000 pukulan telapak tangan.

Alhasil, serangan itu membuat Carpent terjatuh. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul burung elang raksasa yang masih dikontrol oleh Carpent dan dikakinya terdapat peledak aktif yang akan meledakkan peledak pasif yang sudah dicabut.

Volnutt : bagaimana cara menghancurkan peledak yang ada di kakinya?

Rock : biar aku saja! (bersiap menembakkan Mega Busternya bersama Rush yang ia kendarai)

Roll Caskett : Rock! Targetkan senjatamu pada kakinya!

Cyberelf X : sihir pengumpul kekuatan!

Rock : Mega Buster Power Attack! (menembakkan Mega buster pada peledak tersebut)

Alhasil Mechanoloid elang tersebut hancur dan meledak diatas langit.

Di rumah sakit…

Gatz : (memeriksa X dan Dynamo) mereka tidak sadarkan diri karena ada sihir yang membuat mereka tetap tak sadarkan diri seperti putri tidur. Aku akan menghancurkan sihirnya. (mengeluarkan sihirnya) Sihir penghancur aura jahat!

Dynamo dan X sadarkan diri dan berusaha duduk…

Dynamo : ….. paman Carpent….

X : Zero**…

Zero** : X, Dynamo…dia….

Carpent : semuanya… sampaikan pada Dynamo…maafkan aku… (lalu mati dengan tangan yang memegang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah foto anaknya yang mirip dengan Dynamo)

Vile : (memegang foto itu) anaknya mirip Dynamo. Pantas saja dia selalu baik padanya.

Gate :…..(termenung sambil memikirkan hal itu)

Di Headquarters…

Chief R : foto ini…

Signas : jadi maksud kalian. Beliau ingin mencari anaknya yang telah lama hilang?

Marino : sepertinya begitu, karena dibalik foto itu ada wasiat dari anaknya…

_Ayah… _

_temui aku di Abel Village, aku ingin Digging bersama ayah. Aku disini akan terus menunggu ayah…_

_Yang tersayang_

_Banner Carpent_

Signas : Banner…temanku saat aku masih SMP… dia sekarang meninggal karena sakit parah yang ia derita selama 10 tahun. Ia tak pernah mau cerita tentang keluarganya. Bahkan sampai ia meninggal…

Cinnamon : (menangis karena mendengar cerita Kapten Signas)….

Dynamo : Paman…. (pada Iris) Iris, coba lihat di daftar orang yang dimakamkan di Elf Graveyard. Apa ada nama Banner Carpent?

Iris : tunggu…(menemukannya) ada, dia dimakamkan didekat kuburan kembarannya X-cel Light. Tepatnya di belakang pohon beringin yang besar itu… dia dimakamkan 14 tahun yang lalu. Atau Cyberelf Passie bisa menunjukkan dimana ia dimakamkan. Karena Banner adalah Reploid.

Dynamo : baiklah, besok aku akan kesana.

Keesokan harinya dengan yukata hitam, Dynamo pergi menuju Elf Graveyard dengan membawa 15 kuntum mawar yang ia pesan dari Axle the Red. Di nisan Banner Carpent, atau lebih tepat baginya, Tuan Carpent. Ia meletakkan mawar putih pada nisan tersebut. Lalu iapun bergegas ke nisan Albert Carpent dan meletakkan bunga mawar untuknya juga. Setelah meninggalkan Elf Graveyard, iapun menitikkan airmatanya di ujung batu karang. X yang memakai yukata biru juga ikut berduka pada Carpent dan anaknya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Dynamo : Paman…kau mengingatkan aku pada keluargaku yang kau bunuh. Tapi berkat wasiat anakmu. Aku memaafkanmu dan juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada anakmu.

X : dan juga tolong. Aku ingin kalian bisa tenang di alam lain yang lebih baik. Aku sampaikan salam dari Kapten pada kalian…

Dan di malam harinya, X dan Dynamo bermimpi bertemu Banner Carpent. Mereka kaget, namun akhirnya ia percaya dengan apa yang Banner wasiatkan.

Banner Carpent : terima kasih, kalian telah menghentikan ayahku… (lalu pergi)

Di alam nyata, Zero** melihat X tersenyum sambil menitikkan airmata dalam mimpinya, begitu juga Gate yang melihat Dynamo mengalami hal yang sama dengan X.

Zero* : Zero dari Mega Man Zero

Zero** : Zero dari Mega Man X


End file.
